Total Drama Island: Remake
by Dimple Doll
Summary: Twenty-two teens are arriving unknowingly to an unspecified Island in Muskoka, Ontario called Camp Wawanaka! The campers will be competing in teams against each other in each week in hopes of avoiding to get voted out. In the end, only one will be 100,000 dollars. Who will win? Find out on Total, Drama, Island: Remake! SYOC OPEN [24/24]
1. Prologue - Application Form

**Total** **Drama Island: Remake - By Dimple Doll**

* * *

 **Chapter 00 - Prologue of TDI: Remake**

* * *

 **Monday, June 18th, 2007. Muskoka, Ontario. 12:00 P.M**

* * *

The first episode of the series opens up to a serene environment on a lovely summer day. It was 12:00 P.M, just making it then an afternoon. The camera had focused on the worn out dock that rested above the sandy beach and furthermore, the lake. It was also was shown to have many patches of wilderness, such as trees that were all of various kinds. Many rolling hills also and in the skies was the sun and the clouds.

It was then a man of his late-twenties popped below from the camera's. He stood on the decaying dock with a picture-perfect pearly smile on his face. His perfectly gelled raven hair was slicked back and he had dark black eyes and his bristly stubble was to be also noticed of his looks. His top consisted of a modern blue shirt and an undershirt The was white. He also wore a necklace around his neck to top off his top part of the man's body which is what viewers could only see due to the camera angle and he was very close up towards the camera when he stood up to reveal his face to the camera.

"Yo! We're coming at you _live_ from Camp Wawanaka! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario and I'm your host - _Chris McLean -_ dropping season one of the hottest brand new T.V reality show, right now!" He iniated to start off the first words spoken of the series.

Chris began walking down the dock as the camera angle changed to show the entirety of his body, showing his khaki pants and his sneakers. "Here's the deal: twenty-two campers signed up to spend the next eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp." He explained as he began to break down the concept. "They'll have to compete in the challenges against each other, and then face the judgment of their fellow campers."

Chris came to a stop at the middle of the dock next to the camp sign that was labeled as 'Wawanaka' on it as he was explaining how they will be competing in challenges in teams against each other and then face judgment of each other. He began to go more in depth as he turned to the other cameraman who then gave him a close up angle.

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their teammates walk down the 'Dock of Shame' and then board the 'Loser Boat' and then leave Total Drama Island, for good!" He described as he mentioned the Boat Of Losers and one of the interns dropped down a plank of wood with a picture of the boat plastered on it before it was quickly drawn up after he was done with his explanation of elimination.

* * *

 **Monday, July 18th, 2007. Campfire Ceremony. 12:10 PM.**

* * *

It's been 10 minutes since the camera crew had began recording the first few minutes of Total Drama Island. They'd moved over to the campfire ceremony as it traditionally transitioned over to another setting after Chris was done his explanation on the dock.

The setting was surrounded by large boulders. In the foreground was 11 tree stumps and a campfire pit in front of it. Across from the tree stumps there was a oil drum that was placed there to give the illusion of a podium. Behind the podium was an entrance that was very tall wooden that presumably saying the name of the camp on the other angle of the camera's. Another entrance seemed to be a staircase that was carved in stone and although the boulders behind looked very big, there were even bigger ones that were placed on the island, but that would be learned later on inside the episode.

"Their fates will be decided here," Chris announced as he popped from the lower right corner of the camera, "at the dramatic campfire ceremony." He remarked giving jazz hands to show the gravity of how dramatic the ceremonies were. He walked down to the stairs and walked around to the other entrance and stopped at the podium. "This is where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He depicted to the camera as he picked up a marshmallow that laid perfectly on a stick and he then munched it down and discarded the stick off-camera somewhere. "In the end, one of the twenty-two will be left standing and will earn chessy tabloid fame." He began as he held three magazines with himself on the front issue. "And, a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow off in a week." He shrugged holding up a chest with some golden coins and other fake values to give off the impression before tossing it.

"To survive they'll have to face black flies," He narrated as a shot of black flies being swiped at by furry arms were shown, "grizzly bears," the camera moved down to show the growling grizzly bear, "disgusting camp food," next shown was a bucket of camp good with some alive larvae that was moving, "and each other." He finished it off with the camera returning to a close-up of him on the Dock Of Shame was being shown.

The camera transitioned to a camera being inside a nest and it observing a bird that was feeding its young. "Every moment will be caught on the hundreds of cameras," it was then the scene changed to a tilted totem pole with a camera that was taped onto it unprofessionally, "situated all over the camp." It was then the camera came back to Chris on the Dock Of Shame. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right at here, and right now!" He exclaimed double pointing at the camera before the camera perspective changed further back as he said the title. "Total! Drama! Island!" He yells.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello fellow readers and writers! Dimple Doll here and this is my first works in Total Drama Island! Today, I'm opening up applications for a new SYOC fic I will be working on in the future. I've included 22 campers YOU guys can create and I'll decide if I want to use them or not inside my new fanfiction, but anywho, I hope you guys have fun and see you!

* * *

 **Name:**

* * *

 **Full Name:** Simply pan out the full name of the OC you're creating. For example; Ben Thompson, or Ben James Thompson could be done as a middle name if they have one.

 **Name Meaning & Origins: **What is the meaning and origins of the OC's full name?

 **Name Reasoning:** Was there any reasoning behind their name? Is it linked towards a family member, or is it simply a name that is linked to the meaning of something.

 **Nickname:** How many do they possess? What is the origins of this nickname and who gave it to them? Do they like this nickname? At what age did they receive this name?

 **Preferred Pronouns:** What gender pronouns do they prefer. feminine, masculine, or androgynous? Why do they prefer these pronouns? At what age did they inherit it?

 **Stereotype:** What title has your OC's been dubbed by the story and how exactly does the certain stereotype that they possess tie into their exact personality and story?

* * *

 **Basic:**

* * *

 **Sex:** What gender were they born as? Was this the preferred gender by their parents?

 **Gender:** Do they refer to as female or male? If it differs from their sex, why exactly did they choose to be referred to as the opposite sex than the one that they possess?

 **Sexual Orientation:** What's their sexual orientation and why is this their preference?

 **Romantic Orientation:** What's their romantic orientation and why this preference?

 **Birthday:** What was the day of their birth? Were they premature or overdue and what time of day was it when they were born? Side note, they're all at the age of 15 or 16.

 **Family:** Explain their family type such as blended or nuclear? Who's in the family?

 **Backstory:** What events have been in their life up to TDI? Give me a quick overview.

 **Dominant Hand:** Is your OC left or right handed? Or are they ambidextrous?

* * *

 **Appearance:**

* * *

 **Body:** What's their body type? Are they a Ectomorph, Mesomporh, or a Endomorph? Also, what's their height saying how tall they are and what is their known weight?

 **Ethnicity:** What your OC's nationality? Hispanic, European, African American?

 **Eyes:** A basic description of their eye color, e.g. Brown. Then go into detail and about what their eye shape is? Do they wear any glasses or contacts? Basically all of that.

 **Hair:** What is their hair color? What's their hair style? How many hair styles do they possess? What is their natural hair color if their hair has been dyed? Explain all of it.

 **Face:** What is the color and size of their lips? What's the size of their nose? Is their face symmetrical? Explain the description of their overall face and such.

 **Skin:** What's their skin color and tone? Do they have a tan? What's their skin texture?

 **Voice:** Explain their voice? Is it husky? High and feminine? What about their laugh?

 **Normal Clothing:** What is their normal clothes? Remember to include colors and of course any accessories that they wear and have to go along with their clothing.

 **Sleeping Clothing:** What do they wear when going to sleep? Remember to include the colors and any accessories, such as slippers would they wear along with it.

 **Swimming Clothing:** What swimming clothing do they have? Remember to include the colors and the accessories, such as goggles that they would wear with it.

 **Tattoos/Piercings:** Do they have any tattoos or piercings? If yes, then why do they?

 **Make Up:** Do they wear makeup? If yes, how much and what colors do they use?

* * *

 **Personality:**

* * *

 **Personality:** Give me a description of their overall personality that they possess.

 **Good Traits:** What is somethings good about their personality? Why are they like this and what makes them act this way? Was it by family or developed throughout time?

 **Bad Traits:** What is somethings bad about their personality? Why are they like this and what makes them act this way? Was it by family or developed throughout time?

 **Hobbies:** What are some of their hobbies? Do they enjoy them? Are they apart of a school club or is an activity they do when they're not being educated inside school?

 **Likes & Dislikes: **Give me a list of at least four things that your OC's enjoys or they absolutely hates? Also, why exactly do they like or dislike this certain thing?

 **Strengths & Weaknesses: **Give me a list of at least four strengths and weaknesses that you're OC possess. Also, give me some reasonings of where they came from?

 **Fears:** What fears do they have? (This is needed for the episode: Phobia Factor)

 **Introvert or Extrovert:** Is your OC reserved or are they a social butterfly?

 **Optimistic or Pesstimtic:** Does your OC look on the bad or bright side of things?

 **Leader or Follower:** Does your OC take initiative or do they take some orders?

 **Confident or Insecure:** Is your OC outgoing and bold or are they shy and timid?

 **Logical or Emotional:** Does your OC think with their brain or with their feelings?

 **Social or Loner:** Is your OC a social butterfly or do they choose to spend time alone?

 **Organized or Unorganized:** Is your OC really neat or are they extremely messy?

 **Careful or Clumsy:** Is your OC very cautious or are they awkward in moving?

 **Chill or Hyper:** Is your OCa very chill person or are they a very hyperactive person?

 **Vengeful or Forgiving** **:** Does your OC hold grudges or are they very forgiving?

 **Open-Minded or Close-Minded:** Is your OC easy or are they hard to p

* * *

 **Game Related:**

* * *

 **Alliance or Lone Wolf:** Will your OC commit to an alliance or be a lone wolf?

 **Any Kind of Cheating?:** Are they willing to cheat for the million dollar prize?

 **Any Kind of Blackmail:** Would your OC use any kind of info to their advantage?

 **Any Romances:** Would your OC commit to any kind of relationships during TDI?

 **Strategy to Win:** Do they have any kind of strategy to use in order to win?

 **Audition Tape:** Give me an overview of your OC's sent in audition tape they taped?

* * *

 **Anywho, that's all for now! Remember to send in some applications! Bye!**


	2. Prologue - Cast List

**Total Drama Island: Remake - By Dimple Doll**

* * *

 **Chapter 00 - Cast List for Total Drama Island: Remake**

* * *

 **Hello peeps! I'm back after a week and I come with eleven accepted OC's and that's basically half the cast, leaving eleven more slots to come, six girls and five boys, anyways onto the accepted cast members who will be competing among this fanfiction. See you guys on the next update and perhaps apply!**

* * *

 **Boys:**

 **1\. Daniel Hinson - I am a fish**

 **2\. Harley Lovegood - Seven Alice**

 **3\. Sylvia Daniel - KenjiSpiritSlasher**

 **4\. Nathan Bates - JackHammerMan**

 **5\. Graham Ulry - xXRocketShark216Xx**

 **6\. Tsukiko Felix - ChariotConfidentCaiya**

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Zip Ndiaye-Kwane - Senshi Queen**

 **2\. Lavinia Frye - Aleister Bloodrive VII**

 **3\. Erin Summers - ninjedi**

 **4\. Toni Madison - Jarvisan**

 **5\. Mila Mikhail - ChariotConfidentCaiya**

* * *

 **So here's the reveal of the first half of the cast, although I do have some tips for those who apply. I already have enough of snarky or socically awkward OC's, so if I receive one more I'll most likely ignore it and I'm in need of an antagonist that can cause some drama, so there's that, but see you later!**


End file.
